50 sombras de Jim
by Paradice-cream
Summary: "Jim y Seb comparten piso, y a Seb le encanta pasearse desnudo por él...". Hohoho, feliz Navidad, Mon.Cupcake! Aquí está el MorMor que pediste, espero que no te decepcione mucho. Advertencia: lemon. Ni Jim ni Seb han sido maltratados para la realización de este fic, al contrario. (El título es solo porque me hace gracia, no tiene nada que ver con el libro).


Mon, este año te has debido de portar muy mal, porque… me ha tocado a mí hacerte tu regalo, y no tengo ni idea de escribir MorMor ni porn, así que lo hemos clavado! Pero bueno, lo he intentado y lo he hecho con mucho cariño (y reconozco que me ha gustado, así que has conseguido que esta pareja tenga una nueva fan, mil gracias!). Me da bastante vergüenza porque he leído varios MorMor muy buenos, entre ellos los tuyos, pero espero que al menos sirva para que pases un buen rato. Esta es tu premisa:

"Jim y Seb comparten piso, y a Seb le encanta pasearse solo en jeans por el piso o desnudo y bueno, Jim tiene sus hormonas (?)".

Sin más, espero que estés pasando unos días estupendos y una feliz Navidad, que empieces el 2013 con buen pie, y ojalá te guste el fic que he perpetrado

* * *

—Bueno, mascota, pues este es tu nuevo hogar. Espero que te guste. Aunque si no es así, tampoco es que puedas hacer gran cosa al respecto. —Jim le dedicó una de sus sonrisas falsas.

Sebastian se tomó un momento antes de responder, durante el cual paseó la mirada por el enorme loft, decorado de forma moderna y extravagante pero no carente de elegancia. "Mírame, tengo pasta para aburrir" era lo que quería decir ese tipo de casa. Si lo comparaba con los lugares en los que estaba acostumbrado a vivir…

—¿Siempre eres tan agradable? —preguntó con tranquilidad.

—Solo con quien se lo merece, como tú.

El tirador le observó un buen rato y al final dijo, simplemente constatando el hecho:

—No sé por qué he aceptado vivir contigo.

—Los dos sabemos que no tenías otra opción —le respondió Moriarty.

—Los dos sabemos que tú tampoco —le dijo a su vez, con una sonrisa sesgada. Puede que estuviera en manos del criminal consultor, pero si de algo estaba seguro en esta vida era de que al otro le sucedía lo mismo con él. Y no pensaba dejar que lo olvidara.

—Cuidado, mascota —le avisó James con los ojos brillantes—. No te olvides de quién es el dueño.

—Cómo podría. ¿No te cansas de repetirlo?

—Cuidado —repitió. Consultó su móvil y añadió—: Ahora tengo que salir, pero cuando vuelva quiero que tengas la cena preparada.

El ex militar puso cara de incredulidad.

—¿Me has traído para que sea tu chacha?

—Entre otras cosas. Espero que se te dé bien cocinar. —Cuando ya tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta, le dijo sin girarse—: Si no es así, asegúrate de que al menos el postre esté a mi gusto. —Y salió dejando a Sebastian solo en su nuevo hogar.

* * *

Jim sacó las llaves del loft. Estaba de un sorprendente buen humor, a pesar de que uno de sus negocios había estado a punto de salir mal por culpa de la estupidez de uno de sus esbirros, y tenía que reconocer que ese estado de ánimo solo podía estar motivado por el hecho de saber quién le esperaba en el interior. Abrió la puerta y oyó ruidos de cacharros procedentes de la cocina. Sonrió y se dirigió a dicha estancia.

—Muy bien, mascota —levantó la voz según se iba a acercando para que le oyera— . Me gusta que seas obediente. ¿Qué me has preparado?

—He metido una pizza congelada en el horno —le respondió Sebastian con tono de desafío.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció, pero decidió ser generoso y darle otra oportunidad.

—Espero que el postre mejore mi valoraci… Oh.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Acababa de llegar a la cocina y de ver el atuendo que llevaba su nuevo compañero de casa. Se había puesto el delantal negro que solía estar colgado en la pared más como decoración que como elemento práctico ya que nunca lo usaba. Y eso era todo. No llevaba absolutamente ninguna prenda más. Estaba de espaldas a él, buscando las distintas piezas de menaje necesarias en los armarios, y podía ver perfectamente cada detalle de su cuerpo, y en especial una parte que le hizo casi salivar de deseo. Tuvo que hacer un enorme ejercicio de autocontrol para no posar ambas manos en ese increíble trasero y palparlo a placer.

En ese momento Sebastian se dio la vuelta y tuvo que levantar la mirada. Parecía estar tan tranquilo, pero pudo ver cómo hacía esfuerzos por ocultar una sonrisa de triunfo. Se estaba haciendo el tonto, obviamente. Así que no le iba a demostrar tan fácilmente lo excitado y deseoso que estaba. Aunque esa maldita y ridícula prenda no hacía mucho por ayudarle a disimular. Tapaba demasiado poco del torso de su subordinado y le permitía apreciar sus músculos, firmes y definidos en su justa medida, y adivinar lo que se escondía más abajo, oculto tan solo tras ese pedazo de tela. Solo tenía que aproximarse y tocarle, ¿por qué no lo hacía? ¿Desde cuándo no cogía lo que quería y ya está? Pero no podía engañarse a sí mismo: Esta vez, quería que el otro también quisiera. Y no se refería solamente a que fuera consentido, sino a que el otro tuviera tantas ganas como él tenía.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cenamos? —le preguntó Moran con su fingida inocencia, pero él no se molestó en responder y le devolvió otra pregunta a su vez:

—¿Por qué te has puesto eso?

—Suelo ir desnudo por casa, así que me he puesto cómodo, pero no me parecía adecuado ponerme a cocinar sin nada encima.

Hubo un momento de silencio, mientras digería su respuesta.

—Así que sueles ir desnudo —dijo al fin.

—Ajá. —Le estaba cabreando con esa actitud displicente, ¿qué pretendía conseguir? Se acercó al rubio, amenazadoramente.

—Ahora tienes que seguir mis normas, que te quede claro —advirtió—. Ya veré si te permito mantener esa costumbre.

—¿Quieres que me vista, entonces?

"Ni hablar", pensó.

—Primero termina de poner la mesa de una vez y vamos a cenar. —Cada cosa a su tiempo—. ¿Cuánto le queda a esa pizza?

Sebastian obedeció y se giró nuevamente para coger los vasos. Volvió a centrar toda su atención en la misma área de la anatomía de su compañero, que ahora podía ver más de cerca. Sin duda estaba en una perfecta forma física y su piel lucía tentadoramente suave.

—Adelante, tócame ya —le animó de repente el tirador, sin volverse—. No eres bueno disimulando, ¿sabes?

Tragó saliva.

—¿Quieres que lo haga? —interrogó, manteniendo la voz inexpresiva a pesar del absurdo nerviosismo que le invadía.

Entonces el otro se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Importa eso?

—¡Claro que importa! —se enfureció.

—¿No vas a hacerlo igualmente? ¿No me has traído aquí para eso? ¿Para que, además de tu asesino, sea tu chacha, y tu puto?

Seguía hablando como si le diera lo mismo una alternativa u otra. ¿Tan insignificante era para él?

—Por supuesto que haré contigo lo que me plazca, tanto si quieres como si no —replicó con frialdad—. Para eso eres mi mascota. —"Pero no será igual de divertido".

—Entonces, adelante —volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Pero ¿quieres que lo haga o no? ¡Responde a mi pregunta!

Su asesino a sueldo se rio sin ningún pudor, se acercó más aún a él y se agachó para decirle al oído:

—No pienso decírtelo. Puedes obligarme a lo que quieras, pero no tienes maldita forma de averiguar qué es lo que pienso.

En ese momento, se abalanzó sobre él, le agarró de un brazo y le dio la vuelta, retorciéndoselo para que no pudiera moverse, y con la otra mano le empujó sobre la encimera, obligándole a pegar la mejilla contra el frío mármol.

—Maldito cabrón, tengo formas de que me digas todo lo que quiera saber y más aún.

Con dificultad, Moran le replicó:

—Muy bien, decídete: ¿quieres follarme o torturarme?

—Ambas cosas. —Era verdad. Con gusto le haría más daño del que le estaba haciendo ya, pero eso no quitaba para que no siguiera queriendo tirárselo de mil formas.

—Si lo que pretendes es que tenga ganas de acostarme contigo, decirme que vas a torturarme no parece una forma muy buena de conseguirlo.

—Te crees muy listo, ¿verdad? Ahora mismo vamos a ver si tienes ganas o no de acostarte conmigo. —Al final decidió hacer caso a su entrepierna y dejar para otro momento el tema de castigar su insolencia. Seguramente cuando hubiera terminado de darle lo suyo, su pequeño rebelde estaría mucho más manso que ahora.

Manteniendo la llave en su brazo, dirigió su otra mano hacia el nudo del delantal y lo deshizo, se lo sacó de la parte de arriba y lo tiró al suelo. Ahora Moran estaba completamente desnudo y sometido ante él, y la sensación de poder era embriagadoramente excitante. Acarició por fin sus nalgas, deleitándose con su firmeza, para luego encaminarse a la parte de delante y rodear con su mano el miembro de Sebastian, que no pudo evitar soltar un gemido. Acarició la punta con el pulgar y empezó a masturbarle, recorriendo con lentitud la suave y cálida extensión. Mantuvo aquel ritmo exasperantemente lento, hasta que tuvo la certeza de que podía soltarle el brazo sin riesgo de que intentara escaparse. Aceleró el ritmo mientras le masajeaba con cuidado el hombro, que debía dolerle a pesar de que no daba muestras de ello: mantenía los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados para contener tanto las muestras de dolor como las de placer. Su respiración acelerada, no obstante, le daba la medida para saber que no era tan insensible a sus atenciones como pretendía, así que se detuvo bruscamente. No quería que se corriera demasiado pronto. Moran jadeó y se retorció involuntariamente ante la pérdida del estímulo. Ahora mismo debía sentirse tan anhelante como él mismo. Por fortuna, tenía bastante a mano lo que necesitaba para poder hacer a continuación lo que tenía en mente. Tomó una botella de aceite que había sobre la encimera, la dejó a su alcance y comenzó a desvestirse con presteza.

—¿Siempre lo haces así? —le preguntó Sebastian cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A si siempre eres tú el activo.

—No me hagas reír. Por supuesto. Ahora mismo lo vas a ver.

—¿Y no te has planteado el cambio?

Se detuvo por un momento mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones.

—¿Me estás proponiendo que me deje penetrar… por ti?

—Querías saber si tenía ganas de hacerlo contigo. Pues eso es lo que quiero.

Valoró la posibilidad por un instante, pero la descartó rápidamente. Le gustaba controlar la situación en todos los ámbitos, y el sexo no iba a ser una excepción. Y estaba fuera de lugar que el elegido para cambiar sus costumbres fuera Sebastian, por mucho que confiara en él como trabajador y por mucho que le hubiera "propuesto" vivir juntos porque no podía aguantar más la atracción que sentía hacia él. No era el primero de sus colaboradores con quien tenía sexo, pero desde luego sí el primero por quien se tomaba tantas molestias, todavía no sabía bien por qué. Y por esa misma desconocida razón su propuesta le había hecho gracia, cuando si se la hubiera hecho cualquier otro su reacción habría sido muy diferente, así que no iba a permitirle todavía más libertades. Se limitó a replicar con sequedad:

—Lástima que dé la casualidad de no coincidir con lo que quiero yo. Además —se acercó a él para hablar cerca de su oído—, te aseguro que te va a gustar. —Se quitó la última prenda que le quedaba y se apretó contra él, para que sintiera su erección cerca de su entrada.

—Lo dudo.

Se rio y volvió a separarse. Podía penetrarle simplemente y hacerle daño, pero decidió que lo haría por las buenas. Así que se agachó y, con suavidad, mordisqueó el trasero de Sebastian. Este pegó un respingo por la sorpresa. Se rio de nuevo.

—Tranquilo, mascota. Eso no ha sido nada —y continuó depositando ligeros mordiscos, alternándolos con lametones, acercándose cada vez más, despacio pero inexorable, a la abertura de su empleado.

—¿No irás a….? —la voz de Seb vaciló un tanto— ¡Ah!

* * *

Efectivamente, eso iba a hacer. Tomó aire, porque la sensación le había dejado sin aliento. Había estado tanto con mujeres como con hombres, pero jamás le habían hecho eso. Y ahora estaba ahí, sintiendo la lengua de su jefe lamiendo la parte más íntima de su cuerpo y rogando por que no dejara de hacerlo.

—¿Quieres que pare?

Intentó no contestar, de verdad que lo intentó, pero notaba su aliento todavía allí y fue incapaz de resistirse a experimentar de nuevo esa sensación.

—No…

—¿Cómo dices?

Repitió su respuesta y recibió una rápida lamida, tan breve que fue peor que nada.

—¿Te gusta esto, entonces?

"Desgraciado…".

—Sí, me gusta.

—Ya te lo advertí.

Como se había imaginado, una vez que Moriarty hubo conseguido lo que quería, que lo admitiera, no continuó dándole placer con la boca, sino que cogió la botella de aceite, vertió un poco sobre él y comenzó a acariciar su abertura con los dedos lubricados por el líquido. Al poco sintió dos dedos adentrándose en él. No estaba siendo cuidadoso, pero de nuevo no le dio el gusto de quejarse. Sabía que más daño le haría si no estuviera teniendo el "detalle", como él debía de considerarlo, de prepararle. Cuando empezó a moverlos, pensó que terminaría por escapársele algún quejido, pero entonces Jim encontró el punto justo que le hacía estremecerse y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba moviéndose él mismo para hacer la penetración más profunda. Pero no, no podía abandonarse a aquello, a pesar de lo increíble que estaba siendo. Jim estaba muy acostumbrado a que todo el mundo le obedeciera sin rechistar, pero le demostraría que él no era como los demás.

—Te lo preguntaré otra vez —consiguió decir.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Que si no te has planteado cambiar y ser tú el que esté abajo.

—No acostumbro a repetir las cosas, mascota —dijo mientras sacaba los dedos de su interior, con intención de reemplazarlos por otra parte de su cuerpo.

—Yo tampoco.

Era el momento, antes de que pudiera someterle más. Se revolvió y en poco tiempo era Moriarty el que estaba a su merced. El criminal consultor intentó escapar de su agarre, pero solo consiguió debatirse inútilmente. Si había creído por un momento que no había podido escaparse cuando hubiera querido, ya se estaría dando cuenta de su error. Al fin y al cabo, había recibido entrenamiento militar y estaba claro que era más fuerte que él, aunque no fuera más poderoso. Pero para este juego, todo su poder no iba a servirle de nada. Ese había sido siempre su problema, su falta de obediencia al poder establecido. Eso fue lo que motivó que le echaran del ejército y eso sería lo que le haría perder este trabajo, y seguramente mucho más, pero una vez que tomaba una decisión, no se echaba atrás. Y desde el principio había decidido que sería él quien poseería a Jim, y no al revés.

—Qué mierda —su tono se fue elevando en la misma frase, como solía hacer cuando se enfadaba— ¡¿estás haciendo?!

—¿Tienes miedo?

—Tú eres quien debería tenerlo —siseó.

No le hizo caso. Recogió el delantal que había acabado en el suelo y anudó las manos de Jim. Seguidamente apartó de un manotazo los platos que había puesto en la mesa, tirándolos al suelo, y le tumbó encima. Le separó las piernas con brusquedad y se situó en medio.

—Deberías empezar a asustarte ya.

—No sigas o te arrepentirás.

—El que te arrepentirás serás tú si no sigo. —Y entró con todo en el cuerpo del criminal consultor, que se retorció de dolor y le miró con rabia. Se resistió con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que Seb no tuvo más remedio que darle una bofetada. La sorpresa hizo que se quedara quieto.

—Eso es lo que quería. —Comenzó a marcar el ritmo y esta vez el sonido que salió de la garganta de James fue un gemido de placer. Sonrió, excitado ante ese sonido inesperado—. ¿Ahora qué, eh?

—Bastardo… ¿Qué piensas que has conseguido? Te mataré por esto.

—Ajá. —Se inclinó para besarle. Pensó que le apartaría, incluso que intentaría morderle, pero al parecer esto era algo que no esperaba en absoluto, porque ni siquiera opuso resistencia. Es más, le devolvió el beso y sentir su lengua enredada con la suya al mismo tiempo que estaba dentro de él fue casi demasiado. Se apartó un momento para decirle al oído:

—Lo que quiero es lo mismo que quieres tú de mí: poseer tu cuerpo y tu alma. No me tendrás si no es a cambio de lo mismo. Si estás conmigo, quiero que solo pienses en mí. Si soy tuyo, quiero que tú seas mío. —Estaba a punto de terminar, así que cerró su mano alrededor del miembro de Jim y la movió de arriba a abajo al mismo tiempo que seguía embistiéndole. El criminal consultor no tardó en mojarle la mano con su semen, y él no tardó en acompañarle al sentir su interior palpitar y estrecharse aún más alrededor suyo. Cuando fue capaz de moverse de nuevo, se retiró de él y le desató. Moriarty se incorporó y se masajeó las muñecas para recuperar la circulación.

—Acércate. Sabes que debo castigarte por esto.

Se acercó. Jim le tiró del pelo echándole la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Adelante. ¿Vas a matarme como has dicho? —No le importaba, aquello había merecido la pena con creces.

—Lo haré, ciertamente —aseguró—. De ahora en adelante, me complacerás siempre que te lo pida, tanto si deseo terminar lo que hoy ha quedado inconcluso, como si te permito hacerlo a ti como hoy, y el día que no lo hagas, te mataré. ¿Lo has entendido?

Sonrió y recibió un tirón de pelo mayor por ello.

—Entendido.

—Bien. —Le soltó por fin—. Cenemos de una vez, estoy hambriento —se relamió los labios—. Ah, se me olvidaba: respecto al tema de ir desnudo por la casa, quiero que lo hagas. Es una orden. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

—Me parece que el castigo es demasiado cruel para mi delito.

—Lo sé. —Moriarty comenzó a recoger su ropa del suelo, con una sonrisa malévola en la cara.

* * *

Sí, lo del delantal lo he sacado de cierto programa televisivo de contenido cultural XD


End file.
